


Puppies and Fighting Brothers

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, JDM!Michael, Older John, Pellegrino!Lucifer, Samifer Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: Two artworks for the Samifer Big Bang 2017!1st: Fighting Brothers2nd: Hellhound PuppyEnjoy!





	Puppies and Fighting Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful moderators of the [Samifer Big Bang 2017](http://samiferbigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As this two artworks have no story to be inspired by (the author never sent it to me and never told me if they had dropped out or anything else), both artworks are now considered as independent pieces (they work on their own).
> 
> Enjoy!

Fighting Brothers*:

 

The Hellhound Puppy (that I've decided to draw as some kind of Cerberus):

  
Text:  
Sam: "Ugh... Thank you?"  
Lucifer: "Be more enthusiastic, Sam. They do not normally like people like they do you now."  
Sam: "Alright... I'm calling them Fluffy... Lucifer, don't laugh!"

*Here, things are reversed: Lucifer is the "kind" one and Micheal -Old John Winchester as his vessel- is the "bad" one.


End file.
